The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving an MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS)-based media file.
Nowadays, digital broadcasting such as terrestrial, cable or satellite broadcasting, or Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) mostly streams AV (Audio/Video) contents using MPEG-2 TS.
In addition, a multimedia service, which provides contents over an Internet Protocol (IP) network as a main transport network, is activated according to a rapid growth of the internet. The digital broadcasting is developing towards the direction of requiring more traffic like stereoscopic 3-dimensional (3D) video broadcasting, Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcasting, 3D multi-view video broadcasting or hologram broadcasting.
However it may be less efficient to transport content of higher resolution than the prior art HDTV using MPEG-2 TS having a sequence of fixed length packets of 188 bytes over the IP network.